New Traditions
by PreciousAngel16
Summary: Ziva gets a surprising christmas visit from her colleague and they both make some confessions. Christmas story :)


**Hi Guys! :) This is just something that popped up into my mind like, i don't know, days ago.**  
**Just some christmas story with slight Tiva. **

**I, as always thank my amazing Beta reading Friend Cierra.**  
**I hope ya all (including Cierra) have a good christmas with many presents! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing persons in this story. Okay, I probably do own someone, the saleswomen... :D  
Rated T because I mentioned the word with s and ex on the end.**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva desperately looked around. What store should she search in first?  
"Dear Lord."

She spotted the book store, the media centre, 'EgoIst' and some football store. From her lack of experience in gift shopping she couldn't even tell if Tony appreciated football more than books. Probably not.

She stood up from her seat in the middle of the café after paying her bill and made her way over to the book store.  
'Might as well start with the store I'm most interested in...' She thought.  
The first wall unit had some travel advisers in it. Ziva wondered where Tony would go for his next holiday. Maybe there's some country he'd like to see sometime? She turned and studied the big book store again.  
Crimes? Fantasy? Biography? Languages? She just didn't know!

"Hello Ma'am. Can I help you?" Ziva pictured the women that asked her this question. Blonde, slim, too much make-up and dark eyes- that said the voice.  
Ziva slowly turned and was slightly irritated. The women before her was older, probably in her early fifties. She wasn't wearing make up at all, her eyes were blue and shining bright.  
"Hello. I guess you can." Ziva answered and smiled.  
"So who's the lucky birthday boy? Or is it for Christmas? Brother? Boyfriend? Husband?"  
Ziva shook her head no. "He's my partner. Work partner."  
"Oh Darlin' that's difficult! Let's see... What's his favorite hobby? Does he like to cook? We have some really great cooking books."  
Ziva thought about it. He was Italian, after all. So why not get him a cooking book?

"He's italian. Maybe you have some book about food from... Eastern countries? Like... Israel?"  
"Oh honey," the women said smiling, "I believe we'll find something for your man."

Ziva laughed slightly and followed the women.

xxx

She opened her apartment door happily. That was a successful day. She finally got the last present she'd needed to buy, for Tony. It definitely wasn't easy and she took her time searching for it.  
She hung up her jacket, took of her shoes, and went to the kitchen table. She carefully took out his presents and laid them on the table. After that she got her wrapping paper as well and lovingly wrapped the gifts. While she did that her mind wandered, like always, far away. Two weeks ago, Tony and Ziva had an intense conversation about Christmas...

xxx

"Hey, Ziva! What're ya doing on Christmas?"  
Ziva looked up from her work. She raised an eyebrow and said, "You do remember that I do not celebrate Christmas, right?"  
"Yeah. I totally forgot that for a sec. Have you ever thought about... I dunno. Starting some new traditions?"  
Ziva nodded. "Tony... Look. I would start some new traditions, as you put it. But you know I have no boyfriend and so I have no one to do those new traditions with." She avoided Tony's eyes, looking anywhere but him.  
"But Ziva, you have someone! You have an entire team that you could start some new traditions with. You did start a new life here, with us. So I think it's time for something new."  
"Maybe next year I'll find some guy who is willing to love me. Then I'll have my own new traditions. Until then, I will stick to some pizza and a good book on Christmas."  
Tony nodded. He knew he couldn't change Ziva's mind. "So, before you say anything; I will definitely get you some presents. You can count on that. What do you want for Christmas?"  
Her eyes widened. "I don't want you to spend money on... Me! Can't we just promise each other to not get anything?"  
Tony shook his head. "Zeevah. You're my best friend. I'll get you something! After everything you've done for me you deserve something good."  
Before she could say anything, the elevator opened and Gibbs strode into the squad room. "Grab your gear. Where the HELL is McGee?!" That day went in with a missing child's case and a joint investigation with the FBI.  
Later that evening as Ziva sat on her white couch and watched some American Christmas movie, she decided to get him a present too. After all, she could not just accept his gift and not get him anything. That would not be fair.  
Since then she looked for presents almost every day and just couldn't find anything she would spend her money on. It wasn't like she wanted to spend less money on Tony than on anything else, but she wanted to get him something good and worthy of him. And all these cheesy things she saw just didn't fit the Tony she knew. And... Maybe even loved. But that was another story.

She had to smile at the memory. Now she got why Tony's her best friend. He was her everything and she really loved him, although she couldn't tell him that. She tidied up the remains of her garbage and stood up. At that moment her phone rang.  
"Hey Ziva." Came Tony's voice through the intercom.  
"Tony. Hi. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Why do you think there's something wrong? I'm fine. Perfect. Just... peachy. You?"  
She sighed. "Tony, I know you. I can hear it in your voice." For mere seconds he was silent. She thought that he's having trouble with something because it sounded like he was in pain and crying. "I'm coming over, Tony. There's seriously something wrong with you."  
"Okay..." He whispered and the line went dead.  
'That was seriously crazy...' Ziva thought. She got her keys and slipped on her shoes. After taking her summer jacket she went to the door and locked it behind herself. Two minutes later she was in her car, driving fast and dangerously.  
"Tony! It's me, Ziva." Nothing. She couldn't hear a single voice, just her own steady breathing which was getting heavier every second. "Tony please open up! I'm getting worried."  
She heard slight coughs and then some other small noises. Seconds later she locked her eyes with his and took in his state. "Oh God. Tony, are you okay? Does something hurt?"  
He nodded, opened the door wider so she could go in. "It hurts everywhere."  
"What happened?"  
He sat on the couch and took her hand in his. "I stopped this bad guy. He was going to hit this little boy and I just thought that... Ya know. He looked hurt and in pain. So I hit the man in the face but I was just too... Slow. And he got a pretty good hit too."  
Ziva nodded and gently lifted her hand to the bruise forming on his cheek. "Does it hurt?" She whispered. He nodded and leaned a little into her hand.  
"I got a present for you. I even have it here with me, just in case."  
She smiled. "Really? You didn't have to do that, Ziva. I'm not worth your money."  
She shook her head. "You are. I hope you'll like it. And I thought that maybe you're right."  
"Maybe? Right about what?"  
"That I need new traditions. And I even have somebody I want to start them with. You."  
He opened his eyes wide. "Really? Me? But... We're not even together together. Like, ya know. A couple."  
She nodded. "I know. We'll see where the here and now heads. Just enjoy the present."  
"Wait. I got ya something too." He abruptly stood up and swayed a little, before going into his bedroom and rummaging. "Here it is..." He came back and handed Ziva her present.  
"But Tony, it is not even Christmas Day yet. We really should wait till tomorrow. I mean, we are starting new traditions, yes? We might as well do them right!"  
Tony nodded and took a look at his Christmas tree. "Let's lay them under the tree." He said and thought for a moment. "We really should make something out of it. It's barely covered with light and all the other things. What do ya think?"  
Ziva nodded and so for the next hours they spend their time with decorating the tree.  
It was almost midnight and they comfortably sat on the couch, enjoying some Christmas movie. "I really should head home, Tony..." Ziva eventually whispered.  
"NO!" Tony yelled and then rambled on, "I mean... You can stay here, if you want to. Ya know, since we're spending Christmas Day together you might as well sleep here..."  
"We are? Since when are we spending tomorrow together?" Ziva asked smiling. She knew it was not fair, teasing Tony as she saw how out of control he was.  
"I just thought that since we start new traditions and all we might sleep together. No, not sleep together together. Just, together in one bed, have a peaceful sleep before Christmas. I can even take the couch if you're uncomfortable with me right next to ya. I mean..."  
Ziva laughed. "Tony, you are really cute when you ramble. But please, do not worry that much! It is fine, really. And I would like to stay."  
"You would?"  
She nodded and gently took his hand. "Let's go. It is getting late."  
They stood up, grabbed Ziva's bag from near the door, and headed into Tony's bedroom.  
"You want me to leave you alone, Zi?"  
She shook her hand and lifted her shirt. "Uh... I think it's better if I turn around..." Tony whispered to himself and did so. They both changed quickly and climbed into bed. "We good?" He asked quietly and took a look at his... bedmate.  
"Yeah we are. Now sleep, Tony, or Santa is not coming to you at all."  
He chuckled and pulled her close. "Last question: what is it that we're doing? Friends with benefits minus the sex? Or..."  
Ziva snuggled a bit closer to him and answered, "I believe friends with benefits do not cuddle. I believe we are... A couple that takes everything slow. You agree?"  
"Yeah. That sound about right." He said and turned his head to look at the clock. "Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered, kissed her lightly on the cheek, closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him...

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_ I do hope you're content with your presents. I definitely was yesterday!(: **


End file.
